memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Neutral Zone
The Romulan Neutral Zone was an area of neutral space between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire. The Neutral Zone was established by treaty after the end of the Earth-Romulan War in 2160. Entry by either side into the Zone constituted an act of war. The Romulans incorporated a map of the Neutral Zone into the Romulan Senate chamber's floor. ( ; ) Location During the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was labeled on a map of Sector Z-6 that was displayed on the bridge viewscreen of the . ( , production art) In 2293, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( okudagram) In 2366, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was labeled on a tactical intelligence analysis that was displayed on one of the viewscreens of the . ( okudagram) In 2369, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was depicted by a thin line on a Deep Space 9 traffic control database map that was displayed on one of the viewscreens of the Enterprise-D. ( okudagram) History After the Earth-Romulan War, at least eight Earth Outpost Stations were built on asteroids throughout the Zone. In 2266, four of these outposts were destroyed by a . Commander was in command of Earth Outpost 4 until its destruction. ( ) Under the terms of the treaty, the Romulans had a legal right to seize and impound any Federation starship that entered the zone. ( ) In 2311, the Neutral Zone was reinforced and redefined in the Treaty of Algeron. Deanna Troi recalled this fact when she discussed the ''Pegasus'' Incident with Commander Riker. ( ; ) In 2364, the was ordered to investigate the Neutral Zone to solve a mystery concerning the disappearance of a string of Federation outposts. It was later established that the outposts were destroyed by the Borg due to a signature technique unique to their technology. A crew member aboard the ship, Worf, described it: "The outpost was just not destroyed, it's as though ''some great force just scooped it off the face of the planet." Later that year, the ''Enterprise-D encountered a Borg cube that had obliterated several other populations in uncharted space in the same fashion. ( ) In 2365, the Enterprise-D rendezvous with her ''Galaxy''-class sister ship in the Neutral Zone and then it explodes. After that, the Enterprise heading to Iconia to find out that what happened to the Yamato. In 2366, after receiving intelligence from a Romulan defector about a possible Romulan base at Nelvana III, outposts along the zone received warnings from Starfleet Command. Several independent vessels in nearby sectors received the same warning. ( ) In 2367, according to a starship mission status chart seen on the bridge of the Enterprise-D, the and were assigned to patrol this zone. ( display graphic) In 2369, according to a starship mission status chart seen in the observation lounge of the Enterprise-D, the Berlin and the Monitor were assigned to patrol this zone. ( production art) By this year, the Federation had installed subspace listening posts and gravitic sensor nets along their side of the zone. ( ) For that year, one of the missions of Starbase 12 was as a base for ships patrolling the zone. This mission was mentioned in the Sector Ipai Relay Log. ( ) In 2370, [[FGMS Gyt'aerat|FGMS Gyt'aerat]] arrived to Deep Space 9 on stardate 47556.3 from the Neutral Zone. ( production art) In 2373, the was ordered to patrol the Neutral Zone in prelude to a second Borg assault on Earth, as Starfleet Command felt that Jean-Luc Picard's experience with the Borg would make him a risk during the battle to defend Earth, but phased it so as to indicated that their presence was necessary "in case the Romulans decide to take advantage of the situation." This despite that fact that there had been "no unusual activity along the Romulan border for nine months." As further stated by Data, "It seems highly unlikely they would choose this moment to start a conflict."( ) After the Romulans stole the , the Doctor was able to access the ship's navigational logs and determined that they were "at warp 9.9, heading straight for Romulan space," according to the map of the Neutral Zone he was viewing. Once the Romulans who had hijacked the Prometheus were within 40 minutes of the Romulan border of the Zone, their Commander Rekar altered the ship's heading to 118'26, taking them off course to Romulus and on course to a rendezvous with the Tal'Shiar fleet. Thirty-two minutes later, after the ship's EMH's had taken over the bridge, the EMH Mark II noted that they were now "only about eight minutes from the Romulan border" to the Neutral Zone. ( ) In late 2374, before the Romulans joined the Dominion War, the bulk of their fleet was deployed along the Neutral Zone. ( ) The disappeared and was presumed destroyed by the Dominion near the Neutral Zone. It was believed that the Dominion ships had crossed the Cardassian-Romulan border to strike the Cairo from the Romulan side of the Zone, a pattern the Dominion employed frequently and which the Romulans ignored due to their nonaggression pact with the Dominion. ( ) In 2379, Praetor Shinzon attempted to fool Picard into believing he wanted the Neutral Zone to be abolished. ( ) After the evacuation of Romulans threatened by the Romulan supernova ended, the Neutral Zone collapsed. Subsequently, people like Seven of Nine, who worked with the Fenris Rangers, felt called to maintain a semblance of order on the worlds the Federation left behind.( ) Holodeck simulation - Captain Riker In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, Commander William T. Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's reality and constructed a holodeck simulation with those elements interspersed throughout, so that it felt real to him. What Riker wanted, the scanners made possible. In one of these simulations, on stardate 49472, Riker, the commanding officer of the , was ordered to patrol this zone and provide tactical support for Starbase 384. In 2383, this zone was mentioned in Riker's service record that was on display in his quarters on the Enterprise-D. ( okudagram) File:Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|A partial star chart of the Romulan Neutral Zone (2266) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of the Romulan Neutral Zone on "The Explored Galaxy" chart (2293) File:Tactical Intelligence Analysis.jpg|Map showing a region of space between Outposts 3 and 6 (2366) File:Neutral Zone map, Birthright II.jpg|Map showing another region (2369) Sectors * Sector 004/11 - 010/35 * Sector 009 * Sector 023 * Sector 030 * Sector 031 * Sector 045/34 - 052/32 * Sector 1045 * Sector Z-6 * Kaleb sector * Gamma Hydra Sector Systems and stars in the Romulan Neutral Zone The following systems and individual stars were located in the Romulan Neutral Zone: *Devron system *Epsilon Legato *Moore's Star *Nelvana system **Sigma Nelvana **Nelvana III *System uncertain **Iconia *Theta Curry Systems and stars near the Romulan Neutral Zone Additionally, the following systems and individual stars were located near the Romulan Neutral Zone: Federation territory *Alpha Onias system **Alpha Onias III (uninhabited) *System uncertain **Algeron IV (likely inhabited, affiliation unknown) *System uncertain **Angel I (independent) *System uncertain **Arloff IX (likely inhabited, affiliation unknown) *Barradas system **Barradas III (uninhabited) *Calder system **Calder II (Federation planet) *System uncertain **Dessica II (independent) *Draken system **Draken IV (Federation planet) *System uncertain **Galorndon Core (uninhabited) *Gamma Hydra **Gamma Hydra II **Gamma Hydra IV (Federation planet) *Kolarin system **Kolarus III (independent) *System uncertain **Vendor (independent) *System uncertain **Yadalla Prime Romulan territory * Beta Hutzel * Systems uncertain ** "Eden" ** Romulan planet near Neutral Zone See also * Romulan-Cardassian border * Romulan-Klingon border Appendices Background information According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 56) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography" p. 35; "Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Neutral Zone was located in the Beta Quadrant. In 2387, Hobus, a star "just inside" the Neutral Zone, exploded and "triggered an intermittent shock through subspace" which destroyed the Romulan system. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 66), the first outposts were the Earth Outposts. There were 23 of these outposts, which were established in 2160. The first seven outposts were built in what had been the Romulan War Theater of Operations. Additional outposts were built over the centuries. There were four Tango Outposts in the Bolarus sector, six Sierra Outposts in the Kaleb sector, three Romeo Outposts in the Taugan sector, and six Quebec Outposts in the Hyralan sector. External links * * bg:Ромуланска неутрална зона de:Romulanische Neutrale Zone es:Zona Neutral Romulana fr:Zone Neutre Romulienne ja:ロミュラン中立地帯 nl:Romulan neutrale zone pl:Romulańska Strefa Neutralna Category:Regions Romulan Neutral Zone Category:Cartography